


poison

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk struggles to cope with the aftermath of his encounter with Jaehwan and Hakyeon's meddling isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison

Sanghyuk let Hakyeon help him up the stairs to his apartment, let Hakyeon take the keys from his trembling fingers and unlock the door for him, but he didn’t let him come inside. 

Hakyeon wrung his hands. “Sanghyuk, I can stay—”

“I’m alright,” Sanghyuk said, voice small. “I need to be alone, I think. And Taekwoon’s in the car waiting for you.”

He saw Hakyeon swallow thickly, but he nodded. “I’ll come by tomorrow, to check on you.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk whispered, and he shut the door before Hakyeon could say any more. He pressed his forehead against the cool wood, listening as Hakyeon paused and then walked away. Once there was silence, Sanghyuk hit his head against the door a few times for good measure.

“Fuck,” he muttered, as tears threatened to spill again. “You’re so fucked up, and now everyone knows it.”

That was the worst of it, Sanghyuk thought. Bad enough that he’d— done what he did, but for everyone to _know_ — Sanghyuk thought he might die from the shame. 

His heart rate was speeding up again, and he felt cloistered in a way that had nothing to do with the smallness of his apartment. He could still feel the pressure of Jaehwan pressing him against the wall, his skin tingling everywhere Jaehwan had touched him. It was too much. 

He pushed off from the door, tugging his shirt off over his head and stumbling to the bathroom. Blindly he unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them off his legs as he focused on turning his shower on. He was going to wash this feeling away, wash Jaehwan away, wash it all away.

He had to pause for a second, just a beat, before he could summon the courage to peel his boxers off. The come had begun to dry, making the fabric stick to his skin, and Sanghyuk fought down the urge to gag. Seeing the physical evidence of his sick enjoyment was striking, and made him feel all the more ashamed. _He’d_ gotten off, not Jaehwan. Sanghyuk had come in Jaehwan’s arms. 

“Oh god,” he moaned, stuffing the boxers into his hamper before he stepped into the shower. The water was too hot, but Sanghyuk relished it, tipping his face into the stream and wondering if he could drown in it. 

He scrubbed at his skin, rubbing away the sensation of Jaehwan’s touch. Soon enough, though, the heat of the water began to make him light headed, so he twisted the tap off and got out, nearly slipping on the tile. 

Slowly, he patted his skin dry with a towel that had been washed a few too many times, finding his skin tender and flushed. He was trembling again, but finally he couldn’t put it off any longer, placing his hand on the mirror and wiping the steam away so he could examine the bite marks. 

They weren’t so bad, were quite small and neat, a pair of identical punctures just above where his shoulder met his neck. Sanghyuk tried to tell himself they were just two tiny little marks, nothing bad at all, he was fine, but he was shaken over what a distinct shape they made, immediately identifiable. He’d been branded. He would have faint scars for the rest of his life, would carry this decision with him to the grave.

Sanghyuk swallowed thickly, refusing to have another panic attack. He wrapped the towel around his waist snugly and opened the bathroom door wide, letting some cool air rush in. There was peroxide in his medicine cabinet, and he pulled the bottle out, along with some cotton balls. Hakyeon’s words about how vampire bites healed better when left alone be damned. Sanghyuk wanted to disinfect the wounds, disinfect himself.

He doused the cotton balls in peroxide and pressed them to the wounds, hissing when it stung. He deserved worse, he thought, tossing the swabs in the trash and putting the peroxide back, the wounds throbbing a bit and still stinging. Sanghyuk deserved— so much worse— he’d let a vampire bite him because he'd wanted to get off, let Jaehwan— touch him— Jaehwan who had bitten countless people, who had _killed_ countless people. Sanghyuk had let him sink those fangs into his skin, and he had enjoyed it.

He had enjoyed it an amount that slightly terrified him.

He sobbed, hunching over the sink, one hand going to brace himself on the mirror and the other coming up so he could put his fingers against the bite marks. He pressed down on them, because he could still _feel_ Jaehwan’s fangs there. It hurt, the area tender like it was bruised. 

He was pathetic, was supposed to be a hunter, but here he was consorting with a vampire, doing— this— at least Hakyeon was in love, madly, deeply. Sanghyuk was just twisted. He could only blame youthful curiosity so much, and that line had long since been crossed. This wasn’t normal. Getting off on a monster like Jaehwan touching him wasn’t normal. 

He dug his fingertips in against the marks, causing the skin to tear anew and making him gasp. It felt like the bite all over again almost, so close, and Sanghyuk’s cock twitched when he saw the new blood on his fingertips.

This was all so wrong, so fucked up. _He_ was fucked up.

He didn’t think he could stop. 

——

“Are you sure we can’t kill Jaehwan,” Hakyeon asked, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. 

Taekwoon, from his perch in the passenger seat, said, “Yes.” 

Hakyeon huffed. “I can’t believe he did that,” he said. “The audacity. Attacking my prodigy while I was _right there_ — he deserves to be stabbed in the fucking face.” 

Taekwoon was silent, but Hakyeon could tell it was because he was trying to think of what to say, how to say it. “Hakyeon,” he finally said, and there was something tentative in his voice, “you seem to be under the impression that— that Sanghyuk was unwilling.”

Hakyeon took his foot off the gas, causing their speed to decrease so he could spend a few seconds gaping at Taekwoon. “Did you see him?” he asked. “He was— was freaked out, panicky and crying— are you really trying to tell me you don’t think Jaehwan forced himself on him?”

“For Jaehwan to bite him, he would have had to have given him permission,” Taekwoon pointed out.

“Permission can be glamoured,” Hakyeon said, voice rising in anger. 

“It can be but—” Taekwoon cut off, huffing and giving a sharp jerk of his head. “It wasn’t.”

Hakyeon squinted. “How do you know?” he demanded. “Do you have magic glamour radar, do your spidey senses tingle?” 

Taekwoon frowned, not rising to the bait. “Hakyeon,” he said, voice carefully level. “They— it was more than just biting.”

Hakyeon pulled over, swerving sharply and braking hard. “What.”

Taekwoon— he fidgeted, and Hakyeon knew it was bad when Taekwoon was _fidgeting_. “There was— how do I say this.”

“I don’t know, but _say it_.”

“I could smell blood, yes, but I could also smell sweat, smell arousal, and—”

“And?” Hakyeon prompted, voice dangerously soft.

“Come,” Taekwoon whispered. “I could smell come, on Sanghyuk.”

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon choked out, rage bubbling up his throat. He turned his wheel sharply and hit the gas, making a u-turn.

“What are you doing?”

“Going back to commit vampire murder,” Hakyeon snarled.

Taekwoon reached out and grabbed the wheel, keeping it turned, and the car traveled right back around, so they were facing the original way again. Hakyeon slapped at his hand, not braking, so the car just kept looping around in circles in the street. “I don't care if he is your brother,” Hakyeon said, nearly yelling as he tried to pry Taekwoon’s hand off the steering wheel. “I am going to kill him.”

“It was not Jaehwan's come, Hakyeon, it was Sanghyuk's,” Taekwoon said flatly, and Hakyeon braked, the car sitting on the yellow line. “Whatever they were doing, Sanghyuk orgasmed. Jaehwan did not.”

Hakyeon breathed in deeply through his nose. “So you're telling me that not only did he bite Sanghyuk, he— he touched him— too?”

“Perhaps.”

“And this is convincing me to not kill him how, exactly?”

“Because Sanghyuk was willing.”

Hakyeon gurgled in outrage. “You really expect me to believe Sanghyuk— Sanghyuk let him—”

“Jaehwan glamours humans for feeding out of necessity,” Taekwoon said, clearly weighing each word, “but he would not glamour a human into sex of any kind. Jaehwan is many things but he is not— not that. He is not interested in unwilling bed partners. So while it was possible he’d glamoured Sanghyuk to feed from him, and anything else that happened was— ah— accidental,” Hakyeon growled, “I rather doubt it. The feeding is not what this is about.”

“Then what is this about?” Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon looked at him apologetically. “My interest in you seems to have sparked Jaehwan's curiosity, he wants to see what exactly it is about humans that has so enthralled me.”

“But me being human— it's not— I mean, it was an aspect of what attracted you to me, but it's not—”

“It's not, no,” Taekwoon murmured, touching the side of Hakyeon’s face with his fingertips. “It was _you_ , and your humanity is a part of you.” He looked pained. “Jaehwan does not understand these things, he does not understand the concept of love. The centuries have stripped him of much of his capacity for human emotion.”

“So what does he _want_ then?”

“As I said, he seeks to find the source for my fixation beyond the emotional, thinks there must be something about humans that he's overlooked, and he's testing his hypothesis.”

“By— trying to— with _Sanghyuk_?” Hakyeon gasped out. He felt like he was going to have an aneurysm. He couldn’t let this happen. 

Taekwoon shrugged. “Jaehwan has grown bored. I imagine he couldn’t leave such a rock unturned, once he realized it was there.” Hakyeon moaned, covering his face with his hands. “More than that, I imagine the idea of seducing Sanghyuk seems quite fun to him. Jaehwan enjoys such games.”

“This is so bad,” Hakyeon mumbled from behind his hands.

There was a pause. “I do not believe he will harm Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said gently. “He will— sniff around for a bit, explore what he desires, and then grow bored and move on.”

If that was supposed to make Hakyeon feel better, it didn’t. His hands fell away from his face. “Why Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asked sadly. “If it's a human he wants, any human—”

“Why go after any human, when Sanghyuk has been placed so conveniently in his lap?” Taekwoon said. “He could not go up to an ordinary human and entice them into his bed. Sanghyuk is already malleable to the idea of having a relationship with a vampire— yes, he is.” Hakyeon had made an affronted noise. “Wonshik is a vampire, as is Hongbin, as am I, we are all very firmly in his life.”

“But you're not— trying to have that sort of relationship, it's different,” Hakyeon said staunchly. He just couldn’t believe Sanghyuk would want Jaehwan. He couldn’t believe _anyone_ would want Jaehwan, but that was beside the point.

“It is different, but it's opened the door, even if it's just a crack, and Jaehwan knows how to read people, has been a master manipulator since he was human.” Taekwoon seemed a little sad. “And Sanghyuk is young and far too kind for his own good, Jaehwan sees this. The fact that Sanghyuk is so inexperienced also probably appeals to him, as does his sweetness.”

“Sanghyuk _is_ young, too young, he won’t— if Jaehwan is playing a game, Sanghyuk isn't going to play it with him, he's not the type of person to treat the people in his life frivolously,” Hakyeon said, despair creeping into his voice.

“Jaehwan is.”

“That's my point!” Hakyeon cried. “He is going to chew Sanghyuk up and then spit him out when he's done, and move on. There's— there is no way Sanghyuk is going to escape this intact.”

Taekwoon's mouth twisted. “As I said, I do not think Jaehwan will harm him.”

“Maybe not physically, not much, but— what about emotionally, Taekwoon? Sanghyuk is— is too naïve— and he's never been in this sort of relationship before— he's going to end up emotionally attached, and then what? Jaehwan will break him.”

“We cannot stop him.”

Hakyeon felt the rage from earlier flare up anew. “What _can_ we do?”

Taekwoon fell silent, thinking. Hakyeon focused on his breathing, on steadying his hands enough that he could straighten his wheel and resume driving— home, to Taekwoon’s place, not to Jaehwan’s. If Hakyeon was going to kill him, he’d clearly have to wait until Taekwoon was not nearby. 

“Perhaps we are approaching this the wrong way,” Taekwoon murmured five blocks later. “There is nothing to be done about Jaehwan, no threats to use or action to be taken but— there is Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon frowned. “Sanghyuk?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Taekwoon nod. “As I said, Jaehwan is not interested in an unwilling bed partner, he will not force himself on Sanghyuk, either by glamour or simple physical strength. If Sanghyuk rebuffs him, Jaehwan will not touch him.”

Hakyeon pondered over that. “I'd like to believe you,” he whispered, “but I'm not sure I do.” Taekwoon just looked at him, and Hakyeon sighed. “I'll talk to Sanghyuk, I suppose it's all we can do for now.”

 _For now_. But if push came to shove, Hakyeon would carve Jaehwan’s heart out with a silver blade before he let him harm Sanghyuk. 

——

It was well after noon, and Sanghyuk was still in bed, blinds closed and diluting the bright sunlight. He’d slept plenty, wasn’t sleepy, but he still felt exhausted, not at all up to facing the day. So he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to think of nothing at all. 

A knock interrupted his study of the patterns in his ceiling; he wasn’t sure who had invented popcorn ceilings or for what purpose but they made for interesting shape spotting, if nothing else. 

Sanghyuk sat up, groaning, and tossed his blankets off so he could answer the door. He was in boxers and a ratty white t-shirt, but he could sense the person at the door was probably Hakyeon, so he wasn’t too bothered about looking decent. 

He opened the door a crack, and yes, it was Hakyeon, a concerned expression on his face and a plate covered in tinfoil in his hands. “Can I come in?” he asked.

Sanghyuk closed the door so he could undo the chain latch and then reopened it widely, stepping aside so Hakyeon could come in. 

“I brought— cookies,” Hakyeon said as Sanghyuk closed the door.

“Things must be bad if you’re baking,” Sanghyuk said, jokingly, but his slight smile died on his face as he saw Hakyeon staring at his neck, at the fang marks. Sanghyuk almost reached up to cover them, almost, but he stopped himself. 

His cheeks went a bit pink, but he held his hands out, and Hakyeon jolted, robotically handing the plate over while still _staring_. Sanghyuk turned away from him, going to put the plate on the counter. The bottom had been warm, and when Sanghyuk peeled back the tinfoil and took a cookie, he found them still soft. Hakyeon must have just finished making them before he came here. They were peanut butter chocolate chip, Sanghyuk’s favorite. He was a little touched, but also a bit embarrassed. Hakyeon was bringing him cookies like he’d had a rough day at kindergarten and needed cheering up. 

He took a large bite, to keep himself busy. It was soft, chewy, good. “Thanks,” Sanghyuk said around his mouthful, not looking at Hakyeon. He could still feel him staring at the marks. He wished he’d stop.

“How are you?” Hakyeon asked, tone gentle and concerned, like he was afraid Sanghyuk might relapse into another panic attack if they talked about it. It made Sanghyuk grit his teeth.

“I’m fine, Hakyeon.” He looked up, and Hakyeon tore his gaze away from the marks to meet Sanghyuk’s eyes.

He twisted his fingers together. “It’s just— you were so upset last night,” Hakyeon said in explanation. “I was worried.”

Sanghyuk felt his mouth twist. “I know.”

He had been upset last night, had felt guilty and filthy and wrong. But things were different in the light of day. It felt almost like a dream, a shameful dream, but Sanghyuk knew it hadn’t been. It had happened. He couldn’t take it back, and freaking out about it after the fact was just— pointless. He’d realized that, as he’d laid in bed staring up at his ceiling, that there was something in him, something twisted and fucked up, an aspect of him that had enjoyed every moment of last night and wanted _more_ , and all he could do now was deal with that. 

He just wasn’t sure how exactly. 

Something must have showed on Sanghyuk’s face, because Hakyeon was stepping forward and placing his hand gently on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, a comfort. He’d clearly read something in Sanghyuk’s expression that wasn’t there, had taken Sanghyuk’s thoughtfulness as melancholy. 

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze, and Sanghyuk fought not to grimace. “We’ll— we’ll work through this alright? We’ll just keep you away from Jaehwan, and it’ll be fine.”

Sanghyuk reeled back, looking at Hakyeon a little incredulously. “Uh, what?” he asked, pulling out of Hakyeon’s grasp. When had he agreed to that? Hadn’t they had this conversation before, about Hakyeon making decisions for him?

Hakyeon blinked. “Well, I mean— after last night I figured it would be the best thing, don’t you?” he asked, and Sanghyuk jerked his head, making Hakyeon scowl. “Jaehwan crossed a line,” he said, taking on a tone like he was lecturing a stubborn child. Sanghyuk wanted to scream. “And he— he obviously has other things he wants from you.”

When he heard that, Sanghyuk’s indignation was washed away in a wave of embarrassment. He looked away, hands closing into fists. “Taekwoon told you, didn’t he?” he mumbled, cheeks gone red. “About what happened.” 

“Yes,” Hakyeon said, tone softening. Sanghyuk chanced a glance up at him, seeing Hakyeon’s eyes were sad, pitying. It made Sanghyuk feel like he was going to throw up. He wasn’t a victim. “It’s okay, you know? I won’t let him hurt you again.” 

Sanghyuk bristled. He didn’t need Hakyeon to protect him. “Jaehwan didn’t hurt me, Hakyeon.” 

Hakyeons seemed taken aback by that. “He bit you!”

“I let him,” Sanghyuk whispered, forcing it out even through the vague mortification. It was true. 

There was a pause then, as Hakyeon opened his mouth to speak, but kept closing it. He seemed— hesitant, to say whatever it was— and Sanghyuk knew he wasn’t going to like it. “I— I was wondering about that, actually,” Hakyeon muttered. 

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t really want to talk to you about the specifics.” 

“No, no, I imagine not—” Hakyeon looked pained. “But, Sanghyuk, did he glamour you?”

Sanghyuk reached up to touch his anti-glamour tattoo, which had remained utterly silent all through last night’s activities. “No.” 

“Are you sure? Because— you were so freaked out afterwards— it would make sense—”

“He didn’t glamour me,” Sanghyuk said, more sharply than he intended. He didn’t like Hakyeon thinking Jaehwan had somehow tricked him, manipulated him, when he hadn’t. That Sanghyuk had fallen prey to something as much of a rookie error as a _glamour_. No. This was on Sanghyuk’s shoulders, it had been his decision. His fuck up. “He didn’t— didn’t hurt me. Everything that happened, I— I let him.” The confession was hard to get out, but he wasn’t all that embarrassed because it was very clear from Hakyeon’s expression that he didn’t fully believe Sanghyuk. “You don’t believe me,” he said flatly. 

Hakyeon didn’t deny it, and anger burned in Sanghyuk’s belly. “I just don’t _understand_ ,” Hakyeon said. “You were so afraid of Jaehwan before, and a glamour would make so much sense—” He stopped when Sanghyuk shot him a dark look, subsiding with a sigh. “Well, anyway, I just think we should keep you away from him.”

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk said slowly, trying to keep hold of his temper, “he’s Wonshik’s maker. Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could avoid him entirely.”

It was clear Hakyeon had considered this. “Yes, well, when we go to visit Wonshik, you can just— stay with the group. And if you want to go off I can go with you—”

“I’m not a child, I don’t need a babysitter.” It was getting harder not to shout. 

Hakyeon fell silent, giving Sanghyuk a look that very clearly said he thought Sanghyuk _was_ a child and did indeed need a babysitter. It made Sanghyuk seethe. 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Sanghyuk said again, voice raising. “I can make my own decisions.”

“I just think you should—”

“I don’t care what you think I should do!” Sanghyuk burst out. “I can handle this on my own.”

Hakyeon’s shoulders stiffened, and his face darkened. “Last night you were sobbing in my arms.” 

“Last night I let a vampire bite me, and— maybe I shouldn’t have, but it was _my_ decision to make. What was it like, the first time Taekwoon bit you? It’s a bit of a life changing experience, you should understand that, at least,” Sanghyuk said, snidely, and Hakyeon paled. “Afterwards I just— I felt—” He shook his head, arms coming up to hug himself. Hakyeon seemed disinclined to speak, something Sanghyuk said making him look stricken. 

“I don’t think avoiding Jaehwan is going to happen,” Sanghyuk finally said. “I’ll have to see him when I visit Wonshik and Hongbin, we can’t force him out of his own house, and— and he knows where I live anyway.”

That prompted Hakyeon to find his vocal chords again. “What?” he gasped. 

Maybe Sanghyuk shouldn’t have said that. “He— I don’t know how he found out— but he came here on my birthday, to give me something.” Sanghyuk blushed. “A book.” 

Hakyeon’s mouth worked for several seconds before he finally choked out, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you’d freak out,” Sanghyuk muttered, more to himself than Hakyeon. He raised his voice back to a normal volume. “What could you have done?”

“I could have— gotten you better wards, or arranged to have you moved—”

“I don’t want to move.”

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said, voice tinged with desperation, “I don’t know what you think this is but— Jaehwan is dangerous.”

Sanghyuk raised his eyebrow. “Of course he is, he’s a vampire. You think I haven’t realized this?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” Sanghyuk asked, feeling frustrated and exasperated. 

Hakyeon’s face twisted, and he paused for a moment, apparently trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. When he began to speak, it was a bit slow, “Jaehwan’s a vampire, yes, there is that aspect of danger, but he’s also— he’s not _nice_ , Sanghyuk. He’s— he’s manipulative and cruel, selfish.”

Sanghyuk crossed his arms, thinking. He was already aware of Jaehwan’s flaws, but he wouldn’t call Jaehwan _cruel_ precisely. He was obnoxious, condescending, and lacked empathy, but he had backed off when Sanghyuk had asked him to, and when he kissed Sanghyuk he hadn’t used force, had tipped Sanghyuk’s face up gently and kissed him breathless. 

Of course Jaehwan was dangerous, had the capacity to do damage, and Sanghyuk wasn’t going to trust him, that would be foolish, but he also believed Jaehwan when he said he didn’t want to hurt Sanghyuk. He just wanted to fuck him. That was pretty cut and dry, and after— well, suffice to say Sanghyuk believed Jaehwan did, indeed, want it. Sanghyuk still wasn’t sure if _he_ wanted that, but the choice was his to make, not Hakyeon’s, not Jaehwan’s.

Sanghyuk had a lot to think about. He knew he shouldn’t, really shouldn’t, he should stop this now. But—

“I know what Jaehwan is,” Sanghyuk mumbled, “I’m not stupid, even if I am young. I know he’s self centered and a dick.” _But I also know he kisses like a man drowning_. Sanghyuk shook his head. “I need to— to get my thoughts in order, so much has happened in these last few months, I need to step back and— do some deep thinking, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon didn’t look happy, a frown creasing his brow, but he nodded.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. “The next time we go to see Wonshik, I’ll— I’ll take care of this, alright? I’ll talk to Jaehwan.” He looked at Hakyeon with pleading eyes. “Please, trust me to take care of this on my own.”

Hakyeon stepped forward to embrace him, pulling him close. “I do trust you, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said into Sanghyuk’s hair. “And I know you’re not stupid. But I love you and I know I’ve— I’ve really fucked you over, and I’m just worried for you. You’re so sweet. I dont want to see you hurt.”

For a moment, Sanghyuk could feel the ghost of Jaehwan’s lips on his neck, burning. He swallowed thickly. “I know.”


End file.
